


The Runaway Chip

by SuperWolfieStar



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Take place in the live action movie. Basically entire movie, but only this time. Chip have run away the day the castle was cursed. Leaving his mother, and his family's in alone.





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was selfish and unkind.

"Master, it's time!" said Cogsworth

He taxed the village to fill his castle with most beautiful objects...

"Oui, maître."

...and his parties with the most beautiful people Then one night, an unexpected intruder arrived to the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm.

As a gift, she offered the prince a single rose. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince turned the woman away...

But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances... For beauty is found within.

When he dismissed her again, the old woman's outer appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

But wait.... what this? A young boy have running out of the castle? My goodness! The boy name Chip have run away leaving his mother and his family's in agony while he running away. The poor child had run away the day the castle was curse.   


	2. Little Town

A few year later

Chip, have grown into a handsome young men. He was twenty-one year old. He was taking into a family name Maurice, and his daughter, Belle.

Maurice have found Chip when he was sleeping in a cold ground. He give him a good home and then, he introduced Chip to his baby daughter Belle. 

Belle have see him as her big brother figure. Chip do help a lot in the cottage, like; taking care of Belle(when Maurice is working on his music box or something), cleaning, garden, and everything.

Chip walk out of his room and saw Belle walking toward to the door.

"Good morning Belle, where you off to?" Chip ask. "To return this book to Père Robert It's about two lovers in fair Verona" Belle replie. 

"Sound romance" Chip smile. He do love to read book when he was eight, but then, everyone's calling them; odds and weirdo.

"Of course," she said. "Would you like to come?" Belle ask. "Of course, I would love too" Chip chuckle. They both head out of the door and began to walk to the town. Everyone's was doing what their doing, Girl and women's are doing laundry, men's and women's are working to earn money.

"Look there they goes, these two are strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?" 

"Never part of any crowd 'Cause their head's up on some cloud No denying they a funny persons that Belle and Chip"

"Don't listen to them Belle, just keep walking." Chip whisper Belle ear.

Belle nodded and they keep continuing walking. They have reached to church.

"Ahh, if it isn't the only bookworms in town! So, where did you two run off to this week?" said Père Robert

"Two cities in Northern Italy. I didn't want to come back" Chip answered.

"Have you got any new places to go?" Belle ask. 

"I'm afraid not...But you two may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like" Père Robert smile.

"Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big" Chip smile.

Belle began to take one book and the two of them say goodbye to their friends.

"Look there they goes, the two is so peculiar. I wonder if they feeling well. With a dreamy, far-off look. And their nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is them"

"Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favourite part because—you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming. But she won't discover that it's him 'til Chapter Three!" Chip began to chuckle to his sister.

"Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty", her looks have got no parallel. But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid they're rather odd. Very diff'rent from the rest of us. Them nothing like the rest of us, Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is them!"

In the hill, a two man riding on their horses. Their name was Gaston and a lefou.

"Look at her, LeFou—my future wife  
Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village. That makes her the best." said Gaston as he look through his telescope.

"But she's so... well-read!  
And you're so... athletically inclined" said Lefou. 

"Yes... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of—"  


"Mmm... je ne sais quoi?"

"I don't know what that means"

"It a French word you little bitch!" Lefou whispered muttered as they entering the town.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town, there's only she. Who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle" said Gaston as he try to walk through a crown and walk over to them 

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Chip sigh.

"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!" Gaston yelped.  
  
  
"Look there they goes. These two is strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle and Monsieur."  
  
"It's a pity and a sin. They doesn't quite fit in. 'Cause they really is a funny persons. A beauty and handsome but a funny persons. They really is a funny person. That Belle and Chip!"


	3. I want adventure in a great wade somewhere

"Bonjour Belle and Chip" Gaston greet them. "Bonjour" they both greet them back. "You know, the whole town's talking about it. It's not right to woman to read. Soon she starts gettings idea, and thinking" said Gaston.

"Gaston you are positively primeval." Chip huff. He didn't like the way Gaston treated Belle and him. He treat Belle as if she is a prize or trophy to be won. He want Belle to be with someone who is didn't treat her like Gaston treat her.

Gaston began to laugh, "oh chip you are so funny." He put his hand on Chip shoulder. Chip take Gaston hand off of his shoulder. "Come on Belle, let go home, papa is probably waiting for us."

He take Belle hand as they walk back home. "I don't like the way Gaston treat me, as if I am a prize or trophy to be won. Gruh! He so primeval." She whispered to Chip. "Me too Belle, me too" Chip sigh.

Chip open a door for Belle. "Thank you Chip," Belle smile as she walk inside the house. Chip glared at Gaston and walk inside and close a door.

They hear their father sing, "how does this moment last forever" and carefully not disturb him.

Maurice:  
How does a moment last forever?  
How can a story never die?  
It is love we must hold onto  
Never easy, but we try  
Sometimes our happiness is captured  
Somehow, a time and place stand still  
Love lives on inside our hearts and always will

Maurice close the music box. "Papa, we're home." Chip announce as he and Belle began entering the room. "Ah, Chip, Belle, how was a village?" He ask them.

"It was good, but until we run into Gaston on our way home." Chip cross his arm and leading against a wall. "I don't like Gaston, he treat Belle as if she was a trophy to be won." 

"Well then, I better sell the music boxes in a other town." he said. "Let me help you" said Chip. Chip help his papa put the music box in the wagon. While Belle is making some foods for Maurice. 

"Here you go papa," said Belle, as she give some foods for her papa. "Thank you belle, now, what shall I bring for the both of you?" Maurice ask them. "A nice lovely rose, papa" Belle smile. "And you, my boy." Maurice ask Chip. "Nothing papa, all I wanted is you to be returned back home safely." Chip smile. 

"Very, I will see you two in a week." Maurice wave goodbye to them. "Stay safe!" Belle wave. "Be careful pop!" Chip wave at their father. And then, Maurice have left the village to sell his music boxes. 

* * *

 A few hour later. 

Chip and Belle are gardening and then, As they done doing garden, Gaston walk over them and stepping on their previous flower. "Hey! You're stepping on our garden! What a big deal?" Chip shouted. 

Gaston ignore him and talk to Belle. "This is your lucky day, I here to make all your dream come true" Gaston smile. "W-what  you know about my dream?" Belle ask him. "Hey! Leave my sister alone Gaston!" Chip stood in front of Gaston while he protect Belle. "Belle, go inside and wait, I need to talk to Gaston." 

"Yes Chip" said Belle as she about to enter the house. "Wait! Belle! I love you so much! Would you marry me?" Gaston ask Belle to marry him. "No, I don't want to marry you Gaston, just leave us alone!" Belle yell as Chip enter a house. She slam a door in front of Gaston. 

Gaston angry huff and walk away their home. Belle and Chip are watching him from the window. "When will Gaston ever learn to leave us alone?" Belle sigh. "I don't know Belle, I just don't know." Chip replied with a sigh. "He will never learn."

"Can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..." Belle disgust as she and Chip exited the house.

Belle:  
Madame Gaston  
Can't you just see it?  
Madame Gaston  
His little wife, ugh  
No, sir! Not me!

Chip:  
I guarantee it  
We want much more than this provincial life!

Belle:  
I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

Chip:  
I want it more than I can tell

Belle:  
And for once it might be grand

Chip  
To have someone understand

Both:  
I want so much more than they've got planned...

 


	4. The Beast Castle

And then, they hear a house coming from the their village. But they know that sound, it was Philippe. They both rush to the village and saw the horse feel terrified. "Woah!! Woah! Woah! Boy! Clam down boy!" Chip try to clam down Philippe. 

Belle notice that papa wasn't with Philippe. "What happen?! Where papa?!" Belle ask. Philippe trying to tell them to come and quickly. "Belle, you stay here while I go get papa." Chip suggest as he hop on the horse. Belle goes inside the house grab both of their coats.

"No! I want to help!" Belle said as she and Chip put on their coats. "Look belle, I don't want you getting hurt or get kill. You have to stay here." Chip convince Belle to stay in the town. "No! I am coming with you and that final!" Belle shouted. 

"Alright, you can come, but! You must listen what I say ok?" said Chip. Belle nodded as she climb on the horse and sit behind Chip, and holding him.

"ok boy! Lead the way!" Chip told Philippe to show them where papa is. And then, they both left the town and entering the dark wood.

* * *

In a dark wood, they called their papa to make sure if he in the wood. "Chip! Look!" Belle pointed that her finger and saw a broken wagon and a long the music box. "The music box, Philippe show us a way!" Philippe began to galloping and then, they saw a abandoned castle.

They have enter the gate and Philippe walk slower. "Maybe papa is inside the castle" said Chip. "Perhaps your right Chip." said Belle as the both of them got off the horse. Belle grab two stick laying down on the ground. "Belle, stay behind me, I don't want you getting hurt ok." Chip grab a stick and began open a door. 

They both enter a castle. "Hello?" Belle said.

"Look, a girl!" 

"Yes, I can see it you fool!"

"what if she is the one?"

"what about that young man over with her? Who is he?"

"I do not know who he is but he look similar."

"papa? Where are you?" Chip call out his papa. "It us! Belle and Chip!" Belle yelled out. And then, they saw a light over there. "Hey! Wait!" Chip chase after it and follow the light.

It lead them to the dungeon and call out their papa. "Papa?" They both call out.

"Belle? Chip? It that you?" said Maurice.

"papa! Oh thank goodness your alright." They both walk over them. "Pop? Who did this to you?" Chip ask. "You two must leave now!" Maurice want them.

"what? No! We're not leaving you here pop." said Chip as he try to find a way open this gate.

"No! You two must leave before he come back!" Maurice warn them again. "Who he?" Belle ask. "You must leave! This castle is alive!!" And then, there a load roar. "What you two doing here?" Said a creepy voice. "We come to collect our father." Chip answer.

"Your father is a thief, he stole a rose from a garden." A voice replied.

"Seriously, he committed a crime just because a rose?" Chip said. 

"Take me instead, I am the one who ask him to give me a rose." Belle convince the voice to take her father place.

Chip wa shock, he didn't want Belle to take their father place in this creepy old castle. "And take me!" Chip said.

"what did you two doing!? Belle, I already lost your mother and Chip, you like a son who I has never had." Maurice try to convince them not to take his place. 

"Did you wish to take your father place?"

But they both nodded. "Come into the light" Belle told the voice. They saw a strange huge creature coming and Chip grab a candle and held it up.

It reveal a hideous Beast. 

"If you want to take his place, you MUST never leave the castle ground, did you both understand?" Said a Beast.

"Yes, we both understand. But please, let us say goodbye to our papa." Chip said.

"Very well, but hurry up. I don't have all day." said a Beast. The beast pull the lever and the two of them hug their papa.

"It ok Belle and Chip, don't be afraid." He said. The Beast were surprise the man he call his son, Chip. 

"We're not afraid." Said Chip as he push his father and close a gate. "Please take us instead." said Chip. "Very well." said a Beast as he drag their father. "Be careful our father!" They both head over the edge and saw a beast drag their papa collar of his shirt. 

"We love you papa," Belle began to sob on Chip chest as Chip comfort his sister as he left his tear go.

 


	5. Then go ahead and STARVE

And then, Chip and Belle are still in the room. And then, they both hear something and both jump up as the sight of the gate open. "Hello?" said Chip as he poke his head out of the gate and saw a candle holding on a lever.

"Hello!" The candle started talking.

Chip started to scream a bet. "Y-you can talk?!" Chip shouted.

"of course he can talk!" A voice call as they both turn around and saw a talking clock climbing up the stair. 

Chip grab a stool and began to throw st the candle and the candle dug it. 

"Hey watch it!" Said a candle. 

"Um, well, hello there, um, who are you?" Belle ask.

"I'm Cogsworth and this is Lumiere." Cogsworth replied.

"Good day mademoiselle and monsieur" Lumiere greet them, again. "Let us show you all your room." Lumiere take Belle and Chip to their room.

"But why? We are the prisoners of the beast." Chip said to the candle. "Why you want us to stay in the room?"

 "Because monsieur, you're our guest." Lumiere replied.

* * *

 

"This is kinda awkward, I'm talking to a candle." Chip holding Lumiere while they are leading them to the tower.

"Candelabra, please!" Lumiere correct him.

"Sorry" Chip apologizes.

"It alright then, anyway, what is all your name?" Lumiere ask them.

"I'm Chip and this is my sister, Belle" Chip smile.

And then, Lumiere and Cogsworth stop. "What? It everything alright?" Chip ask.

"oh, uh, no! Monsieur, you see, your name reminded us of the child who use to live in the castle. said Cogsworth. 

"Oh, what happen to that kid?" Belle ask.

"He ran away mademoiselle, no one know why he run away of the castle." Lumiere sadly replied as they enter the tower.

And then, Lumiere saw a dot on Chip left arm wise. "Monsieur, w-what is that on your left arm?" He ask.

Chip put Lumiere on the table and pull his shirt. It reveal a birthmark "Oh that, it my birthmark. I was born with it but, I feel like it was important to me." said Chip.

"I-impossible" Cogsworth muttering. 

"Well, this is your room," said Lumiere as they walk into a beauty elegant room. 

And then, a flying duster named, plumette, flow down in front of belle and say. "Bonjour Mademoiselle, I will make this place look spot light."she began cleaning off the dust and cobwebs in the room.

"Is every object is so magic?" Chip ask. 

Belle pick us a hairbrush and said. "What your name."

"That a hairbrush." said Cogsworth.

And then a wardrobe starting yawning loud making Belle and Chip jump. "OOOOOOooooooh, what a long nap." Said a wardrobe. 

"This madam de Garderobe, she is a singer back then." Lumiere introduced them to Madam de Garderobe. 

"Madam de Garderobe, this madam Belle and monsieur Chip." said Lumiere.

"A girl!?" Garderobe grab Belle and look at her face. "Ah! Yes! Yes! I will make you like a princess." she said.

"Oh I am not a princess" said Belle.

And then, a fabric few out of the drawer and surrounded Belle.

And then, Belle is wearing ridiculous rococ dress and then, Garderobe is asleep again.

lumiere, Cogsworth, and Plumette had leave a room to make them feel comfortable. 

* * *

 

You what?!?!" The Beast roar at them.

"This is your chance to fall in love with her and break the curse." Said Lumiere.

"But that girl and her older brother is a thief." 

"You can't judge them by who their father are." said Mrs. Potts.

"You must ask them for dinner and then, you all will get along right?" said Lumiere as they walk inside the tower.

In Belle and Chip room, they're tie it together to escape. And then they hear a large knock.  "You two are joining me for dinner." said a Beast.

"You've taken us as your prisoners, and now you want to have dinner with us? Are you insane?" said Belle.

"Oh dear!" said Cogsworth.

The Beast started banging hard. "I TOLD YOU TWO TO JOIN ME FOR DINNER!"

"We'll rather starve before I ever ate with you" Chip shouted.

"WELL BE MY GUEST! GO AHEAD AND STARVED!!" The Beast yelled louder.

"If they doesn't eat with me, then they doesn't eat at all!" The Beast leave the tower and go to the west wing.


	6. Be Our Guests

And so, Belle and Chip are quite hungry, so then, they began to head down to find a kitchen to eat. And then, they saw Lumiere talk to Mrs. Potts.

"Excuse me, I am sorry to disrupt you but we are both quite hungry. Did you have some food so we can eat?" said Chip.

Lumiere began to gasp, "Food?! Why course Mademoiselle and Monsieur, come! Come! Sit down, let us prepare a dinner you.

Belle sit on the front and Chip sit on Belle left.

"Ma chère Mademoiselle and Monsieur, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you both to relax. Let us pull up a chairs, as the dining room proudly presents... your dinners"  
   
(sung)  
Be our guests! Be our guests  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, copains  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
   
They can sing, they can dance  
After all, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest!  
Oui, our guests!  
Be our guests!  
   
Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding, en flambé  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
   
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks!  
   
All:  
And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
   
Lumiere:  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest  
Be our guests!  
   
All:  
Be our guests! Be our guests!  
   
Lumiere:  
Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
—Eh, Cogsworth?  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
   
Too long, we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills  
Most days, we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat, and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy  
   
Mrs. Potts:  
It's a guest! It's a guests!  
Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, they'll want tea  
And my dear, that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
   
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed!  
We've got a lot to do  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guests!  
   
All:  
They our guests!  
   
Mrs.Potts  
They our guests!  
   
All:  
They our guests!  
   
All:  
Be our guests! Be our guests!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
   
Lumiere and All:  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going  
   
Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight, you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guests!  
Be our guests!  
Be our guests!  
Please, be our guests!


	7. Wondering around the castle, meet Mrs. Potts, and the attack of the Wolf

"Hey sis, I am going to take a walk around a castle I meet you in our room" said Chip as he left the diner room.

"Alright then, I will see you in the room Chip, be careful!" Belle shouted as she continued eating.

Somewhere in the castle, Chip look around the hall and saw a broken and cracked brick laying around. 

"Ah, there you are monsieur." A voice call. Chip turn around and saw Mrs. Potts. "Oh hello there, what your name?" he ask.

"I'm Mrs. Potts, child. What your dear?" she ask. "I'm Chip, it very nice to meet you mademoiselle." he smile and revealing his chipped tooth showing. 

And then, Mrs. Potts know that smile, the smile she knew when her son was a little boy. I-impossible, it can be him can't it? she thought. 

"Is everything all right madam?" Chip ask. "Oh nothing dear, comes, why don't we just head back and have a nice chat." the teapot smile.

* * *

 "It can be him can he?" said Lumiere, Chip was waiting in outside the room next to the fire place while waiting for Mrs. Potts.

"We don't know it is him Lumiere," Mrs. Potts replied.

"But Mrs. Potts, that boy could be him, look at him, he have a exactly same birthmark like your child." he said.

"N-no, I refuse to believe that! I know that child is not mine Lumiere!" She shouted as she left the kitchen, before she left, she look at Lumiere and say. "H-h out there somewhere, he just forget it about it and want us to be out of his life. If you say that one more time, then, and I will pour a hot tea on you."  she left.

"I sorry to keep you waiting monsieur," Mrs. Potts apologized. "Oh, it alright Mrs. Potts, there no need to apologize." Chip replied. 

He take a sip of tea and say. "Mmm, Cappuccino, my favorite." He smile. Wait, Cappuccino? My son love Cappuccino when he was a- no, I refuse to believe that! He gone Mrs. Potts, he gone she though. 

And then, they heard a load roar and saw Belle running down the stair. "Belle what wrong?" Chip ask. "There no time to explain, let get out of here!!" She yelled, grabbing their coats.

"Mademoiselle! Monsieur! Wait! Come back!" Lumiere call. "Don't let them get away!!"

Belle and Chip quickly went through a small door and left the castle. "Oh dear," said Mrs. Potts 

And then, a Beast run down a stair, "WHERE ARE THEY!!!" he yell, "t-they has left the castle master, out there where a wolf are waiting to eat them! You have to save them master!" Mrs. Potts cried.

"What!" The Beast scream. The Beast then, chase after Belle and Chip. 

A couple minutes later, Belle and Chip  are helping the beast back to his room. "Sweet heaven childs are you both quite alright?" Mrs. Potts ask them. 

"We both alright Mrs. Potts but we your help, the beast save us from the wolfs but got injured and bitten from the wolf." Belle replied helping the Beast back to his room.


	8. Day in the sun

Belle have taken care of Beast after he was injures and bitten by the wolfs. Re staffs do help and including Chip. 

Belle took up one of the towels, poured a handful of salt into the basin and watched as Mrs. Potts poured hot water over it. Wetting the rag, she carried it over to where the Beast lay collapsed on his bed and put it over the gash in his shoulder. His eyes sprang open and he roared with pain.

“That hurts!”

Something snapped inside of Belle. “If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!” she cried.

The Beast growled. “If you both hadn't run away, none of this would have happened.”

“If you hadn't frightened me, Chip and I couldn't have run away!” she was yelling now.

“Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!” the Beast snarled.

"Well maybe you should control your temper!" Chip yelled this time.

The Beast turn away from them. Chip turn around and facing the staff.

“Why do you care about him so much? He's cursed you and you didn't do anything.”

“You're right there, child. We didn't do anything for him when his mother died, and his father took that poor innocent little lad and twisted him into something cold and cruel.” Mrs. Potts sounded so sad that Belle and Chip looked at her in astonishment.

"come now, let him get some rest dear." All of the staf including Bele admin chip left the west wing and give a Beast some rest.

Young Beast:  
Days in the sun  
When my life has barely began  
Not until my whole life is done  
Will I ever leave you

Maestro Cadenza:  
Will I tremble again  
To my dear one's gorgeous refrain?

Lumiere & Plumette:  
Will you now forever remain  
Out of reach of my arms?

Mrs. Potts  
All those days in the sun  
What I'd give to relive just one  
Undo what's done  
And bring back the light

Madame de Garderobe:  
Oh, I could sing  
Of the pain these dark days bring  
The spell we're under  
Still, it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight

Chip:  
How in the midst of all this sorrow  
Can so much hope and love endure  
I was innocent and certain  
Now I'm wiser but unsure

Garberobe:  
Days in the past

Chip:  
I can't go back into my childhood

Gardrobe:  
All those precious days

Belle:  
I can't go back into my childhood  
One that my father made secure

Garderobe:  
Couldn't last  
Oh, hold me closer!

Chip:  
I can feel a change in me  
I'm stronger now, but still not free

All(except Belle, Chip, and the beast):

Days in the sun

will return We must believe

as lovers do

That days in the sun

Will come shining through


	9. Something there, the enchanted book, and chatting with the staff

It snowing in the garden, and Belle was riding a horse while Chip was taking a nice walk in the garden.

And then, the Beast came out and Belle horse stop in front of it. "Good day Belle." Beast smile.

"Good day to you Beast." Belle replied as she get off her horse. "Would you like to pet it?" Belle ask. Beast nodded and began to pet the horse. Belle walk up stair.

Belle:  
There's something sweet, and almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before  
   
Beast:  
She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw  
No, it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then, she's never looked at me that way before  
  
Belle:  
New, and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see  
  
Plumette:  
Well, who'd have thought?  
  
Mrs. Potts  
Well, bless my soul!  
  
Cogsworth   
Well, who'd have known?  
  
Lumiere   
Well, who indeed? And who'd have guessed  
They'd come together on their own?  
  
Mrs. Potts  
It's so peculiar! Wait and see!  
  
Ensemble:  
We'll wait and see, a few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before  
  
Cogsworth:  
And here's a thought  
Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before  
  
Mrs. Potts:  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

* * *

That night, Belle and the Beast was in the library while Chip was chatting with a staffs. 

Chip smile of how their day was before the cruse have cast(of course he have infringed out). "You know, that smile remind me of the boy who live in the castle." said Plumette.

"Oh! Really? What happen to the kid anyway?" Chip ask.

Mrs. Potts was about to say but Lumiere jump in and say.

"The child have run away the day the castle was curse, probably he was afraid that he might've next and he didn't want to be cruse as well. Of course, we're heart broken. But we're grab that he have so much life to live." Lumiere replied. "We call him, the little ball of sunshine. He alway smile and bright up everyone day." 

"How terrible." 

"Um, monsieur, have you sing before?" Cadenza ask him.

"Oh, I do sing back when I was young boy." Chip replied.

"Can you sing for us?" Lumiere ask him so if he sing then Lumiere will know he is the boy who has run away from the castle.

"What song did you sing?" Cadenza ask him.

"Sing sweet nightingale" Chip said.

And so, Cadenza began to play and Chip began to sign in French.

Chip:  
Ahhhh...  
Chante, rossignol, chante,  
Chante, rossignol, chante,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah... dans la nuit !  
Chante, rossignol, chante...

Chante, rossignol, chante,  
La, la, la, la, la, dans la nuit.  
Ô, chante, rossignol, chante,  
Chante, rossignol, chante,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, aaaah.  
Ô, chante, rossignol, chante,  
Mon doux... rossignol.  
Ô, chante, rossignol, chante,  
Dans la nuit.  
Ô, chante, rossignol, chante, oui...  
Ô, chante, rossignol, chante,  
Dans la nuit...  
Oh oui...

He stop singing and the staffs applause of Chip singing voice.

"My, that voice is so charming." Plumette compliments. "Thank you." Chip smile.


	10. Tale as Old as Time

"Start with a hair! With a long nice hair!"

"Now with a toe!"

"Brush his teeth!"

The enchanted staff and Chip are helping Beast to get ready to dance with Belle. While Belle is n her chamber with Madam de Garderobe. The Beast look at the mirror and he was cover in makeup and wearing a wig.

"Ok, I can fix this" said Lumiere.

"Seriously" Chip facepalm.

And so, Belle was wearing a yellow ball gown in the staircase while the Beast is on the other staircase.

Mrs. Potts:  
Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song

Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast


	11. Maurice is in trouble and the mobs

And so, Belle and the Beast went to the west wing while Chip was exploring the castle. Chip found a door and open and saw a bedroom. He saw a small bed, with a dusting old toy, and the stuff animal. 

"Who room is this?" Chip whispering. "He saw a Teddy Bear on the bed. "Why did I feel like I remember this room?" he said.

Chip began to left a room. He went back to the grand entrance and saw Belle running down stair. "Belle want wrong?" Chip ask.

"Papa is in trouble!" she answer. Chip quickly follow her and hop on the horse. 

In the kitchen, Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Plumette trying to convince Mrs. Potts that Chip is her son. "Mrs. Potts, we believe that man is your son, he have a exactly chipped tooth and the birthmark just like your son." said Cogsworth.

"How many times I have told you that man is NOT my son!!!" Mrs. Potts yelled. "Chip is gone, forever, he will not comeback." 

In the Villeneuve, Maurice was drag into a asylum cart. But then, Chip and Belle have arrive. They got off the horse angrily walk over them. Belle(who is still wearing her yellow gown) immediately yelled. "STOP IT!! WHAT GOING ON!!" Belle yelled.

Everyone was shock and scare that Belle is super angry. Gaston walk over them. "Belle, your father is acting crazy because that you and Chip were in prison to the beast." Everyone laugh.

"OUR FATHER IS NOT CRAZY!!!" Chip yelled. "SO SHUT YOUR DAM BUTTS OR ELSE THAT WE WILL TELL YOU THE TRUHT OF GASTON!!!!!" Chip scream.

"Agathe told us that Gaston almost kill him and leaving him in the wood alone." Chip said as he look at the beast. "Show me the beast!" he commanded. 

And then, the mirror show everyone the beast who is looking sad. "Here your prove!" Belle said.

Gaston and everyone was shock that they were telling the truth. Gaston grab the mirror from Chip and said. "I think this beast is a monster!" Gaston yell.

"The Beast is no monster Gaston, you are! You treat Belle like she was prize to win or a trophy! Is this how you treat all woman is this town? No, if I have a woman, I will treat a girl with respect and treat her like a princess. You all judge belle because she read book. Well guess what, everyone read book, including children. Your son read books at school. And I read book too. Is this how you treat everyone? No, you treat her that she was stupid. You all are a monster." Chip scream. 

"Well, I think I didn't know hat you are the friend with a beast. Look these two alway." Gaston order.

"Good luck finding a another girl Gaston!" Chip laugh as the man drag Belle and Chip on the asylum cart. "Gaston, I think you have gone to far." Lefou said.

"DID YOU WANT TO BE NEXT!?!?" Gaston scream. "N-no" Lefou frighten. Gaston look at everyone and said. "We do not safe until the beast is death! We must kill the beast!"

Ensemble:  
We're not safe until he's dead  
He'll come stalking us at night  
Set to sacrifice our children  
To his monstrous appetite  
He'll wreak havoc on our village  
If we let him wander free  
   
Gaston:  
So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me!  
   
Through the mist, through the wood  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride  
Say a prayer, then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside  
   
It's a beast!  
He's got fangs, razor-sharp ones!  
Massive paws, killer claws for the feast  
Hear him roar! See him foam!  
But we're not coming home  
'Til he's dead!  
Good and dead!  
   
Gaston, Ensemble:  
Kill the Beast!  
   
Ensemble:  
Light your torch, mount your horse  
   
Gaston:  
Screw your courage to the sticking place  
   
Ensemble:  
We're counting on Gaston to lead the way  
   
Gaston:  
Call it war, call it threat  
You can bet they all will follow  
For in times like this, they'll do just as I say  
   
Lefou  
There's a beast running wild, there's no question  
But I fear the wrong monster's released  
   
Ensemble:  
Sally forth! Tally ho!  
Grab your sword! Grab your bow!  
Praise the Lord and here we go!  
   
We don't like what we don't understand  
In fact, it scares us  
And this monster is mysterious at least  
Bring your guns, bring your knives  
Save your children and your wives  
We'll save our village and our lives  
We'll kill the Beast!  
   
Hearts ablaze, banners high  
We go marching into battle  
Unafraid although the danger's just increased  
Raise the flag, sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong  
Let's kill the Beast!  
   
Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!


	12. The Castle fight, Gaston death, and antiques

When town people's are marching to the Beast Castle. Belle and Chip are still the asylum cart with their father. "Great, now what are we going to do?" Chip ask.

"We need to open this lock but I think I know how." Belle replied.

In the castle, The villager broke down the door and entering the castle. It was quite and everyone began to look around. they have a strange feeling as if they have knew this abandon castle before.

Lefou saw a teapot and teacup. "Hello there, you must be a talking teapot. And you must be his grandmother." 

Mrs. Potts gasp as lefou call her grandmother. "Grandmother? Attack!" she said. 

All of the objects began to attack. 

Back in the village, Belle and Chip have escape and began to go to the castle. Chip and Belle enter the dark forest and saw a some of the town people leaving. They don't mind and they hurry to the castle to stop Gaston and save Beast.

In the west wing tower, the beast is sitting on the edge hoping that Belle will comeback. "Hello Beast," The Beast head a voice and turn around and saw Gaston. 

"Belle and Chip sent me here. Did you think she honestly love you?" The Beast doesn't care as Gaston began to shot him. 

The Beast roar as he fall down and landed on the other tower. "What a matter Beast? Too gentle to fight?" Gasto evil laugh.. "No! Gaston! stop!" he hear a voice and saw Belle. "Belle" the Beast said it softly.

Gaston shot him again and the Beast roar again. The Beast started to fight Gaston. And then, the old stone began to crack and Gaston have fallen to his death.

In the castle entrance, everyone cheer as the villager have left the castle and all the suddenly, Plumette have fall into Lumiere arm. And so, she suddenly became a antiques.

"Plumette! Oh my darling plumette!" Lumiere cried as he lay Plumette on the ground.

"Oh maestro, you did wonder job." she said as she become a antique.

"My love, please, don't leave me," Cadenza try to play a song but he became a antique.

"Well, look like we will be in heaven, goodbye dear" Mrs. Potts said goodbye to Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"Lumiere, I... I can't... speak"

"It alright Cogsworth"

"Lumiere my friend... it was an honor to serve... you" 

"The honor... was mine"


	13. The spell is broken, Human again, and the mother and son reunion

Belle was sob to the beast who was death and Gaston have fallen to his death. "I love you" for a moment there was an astonished silence, as though the very air was listening. Then the room exploded into golden light.

Then, just as suddenly, it was gone. The Beast was gone. Instead, a man was laying on the cold ground. 

He wore the same clothes as the beast, and his blond hair was plaited back just the same, and he was barefoot as yeh Beast normally was. The man was looking at Belle. Who was completely shock.

“Belle,” he said, looking up at her with his blue, blue eyes. “It's me.”

Belle reached out and put her hand on his face, to see if he was real. His cheek was warm and smooth under her fingertips. She looked into his blue, blue eyes again, and began to smile. “It is you!" Belle smile. And then, they kiss. The broken stone was now fixing the castle.

in the castle ground, a object have turn back into a human. Lumiere was now a man. Cogsworth was no longer a clock but instead a old man, a head of the house hold. Plumette was no longer a duster, she is now a beautiful woman.

Madam de Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza was no longer a wardrobe and a harpsichord. The marriage couple are now reunited. And finally, Mrs. Potts was no longer a teapot, she was a woman. 

And then, all of the massive villager people came back and they remember the castle. Everyone was hugging their love one who was no longer a Enchanted object.

Belle and Adam came out of the door along with Chip with a smile on his face. "Lumiere, Cogsworth, Plumette, Madam de Garderobe, Maestro Cadenza." Your all human again." He smile.

"Monsieur, did you remember us?" Lumiere ask. "Yes, I remember you all, the Enchantress must somehow wipe my memories and forgotten everything." Chip said.

And then, Chip saw Mrs. Potts who is now a human. 

''Mrs. Potts I know this sounds impossible, but I swear it's all true,'' Lumiere said to Mrs. Potts, who just looked confused. Lumiere then gently took mrs. hand and guided him towards Chip. ''Mrs. Potts this…this is Chip, your son,'' he finally said while Mrs. Potts stood in front of Chip.

For a moment Mrs. Potts just silently looked between Chip and Lumiere. And then, " Is this a joke to you? Do you expect, that after all the this time, that I would believe that my son will come back? I thought you all have learned from all of it." Mrs. Potts exclaimed. And Mrs. Potts had every right to feel skeptical, even angry.

For over the years, Mrs. Potts still hoping that Chip will come back. But then, she lost all hope, she doubted that Chip will never return. She remembered her son, every last bit of him, from the color of his hair, eyes, and the chipped tooth.

So now days she didn't believe it anymore.  
She angrily turned around and was about to enter the castle when,

 **Chip** :  
Sun goes down and we are here together

Mrs. Potts stopped walking when she heard a quiet voice sing behind her. She refused to turn around, she refused to let the tears stain her cheeks, but couldn't.

Now Mrs. Potts just had to turn around and look. She saw the young brunette man singing softly, his voice just above a whisper and his eyes filled with unshed tears.

 **Chip** :  
Fireflies glow like a thousand charms

Mrs. Potts walked towards to him. Now more confidently singing man, taking in every feature on his face. Brown hair like his father, warm brown eyes just her own, small slightly upturned nose just hers, a chipped tooth. She began to walk forward to Chip, her son, have finally come home.

 **Mrs. Potts** :  
Stay with me and you can dream forever  
Right here in my arms tonight

The mother and son hugged to each other. Finally reunited after seventeen years. Everyone's saw them hugging. "This is so beautiful, they are finally reunited again." Madam de Garderobe sniffed. "Of course mi amour, they have finally reunited." said Cadenza.

 **Mrs. Potts** :  
Sounds of day fade away  
 **Chip** :  
Stars begin to climb  
 **Together** :  
Melodies fill the breeze  
Sweeter all the time

  
Mrs. Potts couldn't contain herself anymore. She immediately pulled Chip into her embrace and joined into her own mother's lullaby, that she to this day still loved and sometimes hummed, trying to remember the days when everything was perfect.

 **Mrs. Potts** : My love... ( **Chip** : Sun goes down and we are here together)  
 **Mrs. Potts** : Is always with you, whether near or far ( **Chip** : Fireflies glow like a thousand charms)  
 **Mrs. Potts** : How sweet to hold you ( **Chip** :Stay with me and you can dream forever)  
 **Together** : Right here in my arms tonight

Mother and son finished the song together, while hugging tightly to each other. Mrs. Potts just let the tears run down her cheek. For the first time, in over seventeen years, her son was in her arms. Her son was finally home.

Lumiere couldn't just stand there anymore and he hurriedly walked to and pulled them into his arms. Castle staffs do the same thing. Their family was finally back together.

They were now all laughing and crying togethers, the cold sad days were finally behind them and they were ready to head towards the bright future, together as a families.

Their little ball of sunshine, have finally come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Right here in my arm(reunion) is from Barbie as the island princess which is own by Mattel.


End file.
